Sesat
by synstropezia
Summary: Chuuya adalah 'hutan' yang menyesatkan. Dazai merupakan satu-satunya yang cukup bodoh untuk memilih tersesat di sana. #OctoWoods


**Sesat**

 **Summary: Chuuya adalah 'hutan' yang menyesatkan. Dazai merupakan satu-satunya yang cukup bodoh untuk memilih tersesat di sana. #OctoWoods**

 **Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, alur kecepetan, gagal puitis (?), gaje, dll.**

 **Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini dan khusus dipersembahkan untuk event bulanan di grup Fanfiction Addict dengan tema 'hutan'.**

* * *

Metafora selalu tepat untuk menggambarkan Nakahara Chuuya yang kini tertidur pulas. Bukan tanpa alasan Dazai Osamu berumpama demikian. Manusia serigala itu seakan meninggali dua hutan dalam satu waktu baik secara harfiah maupun idiomatis. Ia bukan pujangga atau sejenis itu. Dazai Osamu hanya makhluk mitologi yang sesungguhnya memiliki keberadaan tersendiri. Nakahara Chuuya yang rambutnya tengah dia mainkan adalah murni manusia. Benang merah itu terjalin semenjak puluhan tahun lalu yang tepatnya sekitar 14 tahun.

Semakin kuat dengan ikatan cinta yang mereka genggam pada jari manis masing-masing.

"Chuuya tahu? Hari ini aku sangattt ... bahagia. Empat belas tahun terasa singkat dan tahu-tahu besok kita menikah." Keningnya Dazai kecup sembari menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi. Senyum itu belum luntur dari kepulangannya tadi malam sampai sekarang.

"Maaf juga karena meninggalkanmu seharian. Lain waktu tidak lagi, kok."

"Kalau soal cincin, tenang saja. Aku punya sesuatu yang bagus. Karena itu ..." Jeda sejenak. Insting serigalanya membaui mara bahaya membuat ia meloncat keluar dari jendela. 'Tamu' hari ini kurang tepat bila disambut melalui pintu.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu pernikahan kita, benar bukan? Apalagi tamu-tamu tak diundang seperti 'mereka'."

Jendela dibiarkan terbuka membuat angin malam menyelinap masuk. Langkahnya mendekati teras yang sesuai dugaan, telah dijaga oleh para pemburu. Pelatuk yang ditarik memuntahkan peluru dan begitu sengit membelah udara. Dazai sengaja diam di tempat. Membiarkan telinga serigalanya tergores lantas ia mengangkat kedua tangan. Bersiul memuji.

"Tembakan Kouyou selalu hebat seperti biasanya. Aku sampai terkejut." Pemburu wanita itu menurunkan senapan. Menyeringai membalas senyum polos sang korban.

"Chuuya di dalam seperti katamu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja~ Wajah tidurnya sangat menggemaskan membuatku ingin 'menerkamnya'." Tentu dalam pengertian lain. Daging tunangannya pasti kalah enak dibandingkan bibir merah yang tampak menggoda itu.

"Berani menyentuhnya kau akan mati sekarang juga, Dazai." Bukan main-main ancaman tersebut diisyaratkan. Sedikit gerakan tangan dan kepalanya menjadi hidangan penutup di meja makan.

"Kalian tidak lihat tanganku terangkat begini? Aku menyerah, lho, me-nye-rah."

"Serigala selicikmu bisa saja menyiapkan rencana lain."

"Atau begini saja, Atsushi- _kun_ tinggal di sini dan mengawasiku. Kouyou dan Akutagawa- _kun_ menjemput Chuuya di dalam." Junior berambut perak itu bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Nakajima Atsushi sadar telah melakukan kekeliruan yang mendatangkan mara bahaya sesungguhnya.

"Biar Akutagawa saja yang menjagamu."

"Yakin? Jangan meremehkan murid didikku. Kau pikir siapa yang mengajarinya, hn?"

"Bunuh saja dia jika melakukan yang aneh-aneh, paham Atsushi?" Perintah dijatuhkan tanpa kompromi. Kouyou bersama junior satunya memasuki rumah kayu tempat Chuuya disembunyikan.

Masalah kian pelik untuk Atsushi pahami dalam situasi yang menegangkan. Senapannya tidak lagi tegap ketika si pembidik justru menjadi penakut yang menyedihkan. Pemburu junior itu menganut 2 alasan utama. Pertama; Dazai Osamu adalah serigala terlicik di hutan, keberuntungan belumlah cukup untuk memenangkan pertaruhan tersebut. Kedua; manusia serigala sekaligus maniak perban itu ia kenali sebagai sahabat. Perasaan bersalah terlanjur membelenggu pergerakannya yang gemetar hebat.

"Kenapa Dazai- _san_ melakukan ini?"

"Apa Atsushi- _kun_ pernah jatuh cinta?" Pertanyaan dikembalikan secara sepihak. Remaja tanggung itu mengangguk patah-patah sebagai jawaban.

"Pada Akutagawa- _kun_ , bukan? Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu."

"Jawab pertanyaanku tadi, Dazai- _san_. Kenapa kamu melakukannya?"

"Sederhana saja. Aku jatuh cinta pada Chuuya. Atsushi- _kun_ tahu? Kami akan menikah besok." Tanpa dosa rencana tersebut diumumkan. Senyumnya santai menanggapi kegelisahan yang ditunjukkan sepasang manik emas keunguan.

"Jika Kouyou- _san_ tahu Dazai- _san_ bisa ...", "Siapa yang peduli dengan wanita itu? **Kalian tidak bisa menghalangiku.** "

Nada bicaranya meninggi sambil dengan gesit merebut senapan tersebut. Giliran Atsushi mengangkat kedua tangan sementara Dazai membidik tepat di kepala. Persahabatan mereka bukan lagi harga mati bila bocah harimau itu melawan atau berteriak.

 _BYUURRR ...! KLOTANG ... KLOTANG ...!_

"Ko ...!", "Ini peringatan terakhir." Moncong senapan dijejalkan paksa ke mulutnya. Pembungkaman tersebut Dazai manfaatkan untuk menendang Atsushi sampai terpental keluar dari halaman rumah kayu.

"Atsushi- _kun_ tidak akan membunuhku. Karena itu, kubiarkan kamu keluar hutan."

Keluar tanpa hak untuk kembali, tentu saja. Mungkin saat ini, Atsushi tengah menembaki pelindung yang memblokade sekeliling hutan dengan frustrasi. Pemandangan sesuram itu terlalu menyedihkan untuk dibayangkan oleh seringai kemenangan di bibirnya. Dazai menghampiri halaman belakang di mana kekacauan tersebut telah ia rencanakan sedemikian rupa. Bau bensin menyeruak ganas di mana Kouyou dan juniornya tampak jatuh bangun akibat kelicinan.

"Apa rencanamu, Dazai sialan?!" Lantai kayu telah dibanjiri bensin begitupun tubuhnya. Suara berisik tadi adalah bunyi ember yang terjatuh dari atas pintu. Kouyou mentah-mentah termakan jebakan.

"Pembunuh sepertimu pasti tahu skenarionya." Geretan dilempar sembarang. Api melahap habis bensin yang dimuntahkan dari jerigen hasil curiannya.

"Chuuya aku pinjam sedikit lebih lama. Selamat bersenang-senang~"

Karenanya metafora selalu tepat untuk menggambarkan Nakahara Chuuya. Anak manusia itu ibarat hutan. Dazai Osamu adalah satu-satunya yang sadar dan mau tersesat sedemikian jauh.

* * *

Malam semakin matang dengan purnama yang gagah menggelantung. Puluhan pohon telah Dazai lompati sembari menggendong tubuh mungil yang pura-pura tertidur itu–meski sebelum beraksi ia sempat jatuh bermimpi. Mereka sekadar bersandiwara di mana Chuuya dijadikan umpan. Perihal jebakan ember, bensin di lantai kayu, kedatangan pemburu, semua telah diketahui olehnya ketika rencana tersebut dibocorkan sewaktu pagi buta.

"Tanpa perlu merepotkan diri aku bisa membunuh mereka." Sejak pagi buta pula, tunangan manusianya itu bersikukuh menyingkirkan para pemburu. Dalam sekian waktu Dazai kembali menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak boleh, Chuuya sayang~ Membunuh mereka sama saja menentang asosiasi. Daripada memikirkan pemburu itu, bagaimana kalau kita bulan madu?"

Hanya dalam kamusnya bulan madu dilaksanakan sebelum pernikahan berlangsung. Mereka berhenti di sebuah danau tak bernama. Biru jernih airnya melukiskan siluet purnama di permukaan. Kunang-kunang memainkan tarian cahaya di sekeliling rumput yang membentengi akses menuju tepi danau. Bagai melakoni peran pangeran, Dazai menuntun lembut tunangannya dalam genggaman yang sempat Chuuya tepis itu–malu bukan kepalang.

"Sini, sini, duduk di pangkuanku!" Manusia apalagi setengah serigala memang berbahaya. Selain bertarung, Dazai pun jago dalam menggoda dengan pesonanya yang melelahkan hati. Buktinya berkepala batu sekalipun, Chuuya takluk begitu saja tanpa perlawanan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, sih? Kalau mereka kemari bagaimana?"

"Kita tinggal lompat ke danau dan membuat kerjaan di sana. Aku jadi raja. Chuuya ratunya." Narasi yang mencengangkan jelas. Dazai semata-mata mengarangnya demi menghapus kekhawatiran pada wajah cantik itu.

Angin sepoi-sepoi dibiarkan mengisi jeda dengan membawakan lagu milik malam. Bila memangku seperti ini, Dazai selalu menyisir rambut senjanya sambil bersenandung. Chuuya akan membenamkan wajah pada kedua lutut atau berpura-pura tuli ketika manusia serigala itu memanggil namanya. Diam-diam menikmat sentuhan demi sentuhan yang membelai penuh rasa.

"Ternyata benar. Aku telah tersesat sangat jauh." Sejak kapan sentuhannya melembut dan mengenal kasih? Dulu, ketika anak manusia itu berumur 5 tahun, dia akan menangis walau disentuh barang seujung kuku.

"Memangnya manusia serigala bisa tersesat di hutan?"

"Perumpamaan, Chuuya. Kalau aku bilang ingin 'menerkammu', kira-kira apa artinya?"

"Memakanku hidup-hidup? Dasar idiot psikopat!" Kepolosannya mengundang tawa sang maniak perban. Bila 'setelah ini' masih berlaku untuk mereka, Dazai akan mengajari hal-hal yang dahulu Kouyou bilang tabu.

"Bagiku Chuuya ibarat hutan. Kamu membuatku tersesat dan hanya berputar pada dirimu seorang. Meski menyadarinya, aku tetap saja menyesatkan diri. Tahu-tahu sudah sedalam ini dan aku tidak bisa keluar darinya."

"Kalau tidak ... bukan niatku melawan asosiasi. Kamu pasti tahu akan itu."

"Apa kau masih berniat bunuh diri?" Tersirat kekecewaan dari suara yang merendah itu. Chuuya berhak memastikan walau tidak diizinkan menolak, bukan? Keinginan Dazai berada di luar kuasanya. Jalan hidup tersebut adalah harga mutlak yang mustahil diubah oleh keberadaan sekecil dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah sekarang? Akan kuberikan jawabanku setelahnya."

Hambar oksigen terasa lebih manis dengan diikatkannya benang merah pada jemari sang pujaan. Tanpa kata, janji sehidup semati itu diungkapkan dalam ciuman lembut di bibir. Berlanjut untuk jatuh ke punggung tangan dan mengakhiri perjalanannya di sana pula. Dazai tidak bisa menghadiahkan cincin emas atau buket mawar. Namun, ia memiliki apa yang terpenting untuk dipersembahkan;

Raga, cinta bahkan jiwanya.

"Bila suatu hari nanti kita terpisah lalu menjadi manusia, mungkin hewan atau pohon sekalipun, semoga kita tetap ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Benang merah ini mengandung harapan sebesar itu."

"Apa ada sihir di dalamnya?" Seperti Atsushi yang tahu-tahu terpental keluar hutan. Dazai meracik selarik mantra untuk itu

"Kami percaya ada sihir milik takdir yang bekerja di dalamnya. Namun, jika benang ini diikatkan pada manusia, maka lain cerita lagi."

"O-oi. Wajahmu mendadak pucat." Bukan cemas yang ingin ia jemput untuk hadir. Pada hari di mana seharusnya Chuuya berhak untuk lebih bahagia, Dazai justru menghancurkan ekspektasi tersebut dengan kelemahannya yang menghancurkan.

"Chuuya, kamu telah mendapatkan jawabannya. Aku memilih mati dengan mencintaimu."

"Kau ini idiot dalam segala hal, ya?! Tidak ada yang perlu mati atau mengorbankan diri!" Kegagalan akan menertawainya lagi. Chuuya jatuh frustrasi bahkan menangisi benang merah yang seakan menentang keinginannya.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri."

"Siapa juga yang mau mendengar alasanmu?! Akan kulepaskan benangnya, jangan bicara apapun."

"Maaf telah menyembunyikannya. Chuuya, aku membesarkanmu untuk membunuhku suatu hari nanti. Kouyou menitipkanmu padaku dan kami memiliki perjanjian. Saat usiamu sembilan belas tahun, aku akan mengembalikanmu ke asosiasi."

Gerakannya terhenti dengan mata yang terpaku pada ucapan tersebut. Chuuya mendorong kasar tubuh itu. Pangkuannya terlalu menyakitkan sekarang. Sangat menyesakkan ketika perpisahan itu terlintas dan memotong seperempat waktu yang mereka miliki.

"Aku telah menyalahi takdir. Bukan hakku untuk jatuh cinta pada Chuuya dan berkeinginan memilikimu. Tetapi, Chuuya ...! Dengarkan ini baik-baik."

Perban di tangannya melonggar. Dazai terengah-engah sewaktu menarik kerah baju itu. Sekali lagi membawa Chuuya tenggelam pada sepasang kakao yang meredup. Remangnya lebih indah dan berwarna dibandingkan 14 tahun lalu.

"Dirimu yang ibarat hutan itu bukan sekadar metafora. Karenanya, Chuuya ..." Kalimat terakhirnya dibiarkan mengalir sepelan mungkin. Mengikuti irama air mata yang ditumpahkan sepasang laut bersama kesedihannya.

"Pada pertemuan kita suatu hari nanti ..."

 _DOR!_

"Aku ..."

 _DOR! DOR!_

"Aku akan selalu ada ... di dalam ..."

 _DOR!_

"Diri ... mu ..."

 _BRUKKK!_

Merah berdiri di atas hijau. Amarah menduduki air mata yang tercerai berai menodai udara sekitar. Chuuya menarik pistol dan melepaskan pelatuk. Peluru yang terbang mengenai tepat di bagian kepala sang _sniper_ –tidak lain dan bukan adalah Akutagawa yang tubuhnya terjun bebas mencium tanah.

Pertarungan selesai. Mereka sama-sama kalah dengan begini.

Bila Nakahara Chuuya kehilangan Dazai Osamu. Maka asosiasi akan kehilangan dirinya. Harga yang sebanding untuk kedua pihak akibat keegoisan mereka.

Anak manusia itu memutuskan peran sebagai Juliet yang memilih mati demi cintanya kepada Romeo. Apalah arti bernapas bila tarikannya tiada lagi selaras dengan jantung akibat hampa?

Jika dalam kisah klasik itu Juliet meminum racun, maka Chuuya menembak kepalanya sendiri. Mati tepat di samping pujaannya dengan benang merah yang mengikat jari manis mereka.

 _Aku akan selalu ada di dalam dirimu, karena kamu satu-satunya hutan yang aku miliki untuk menyesatkan diri dan berputar dalam perasaan serupa._

 _ **Hanya cinta, cinta dan cinta.**_

Tamat.

A/N: Aku enggak tau mau ngomong apa, tapi aku seneng ini fanfic selesai meski rada maksa mungkin, HAHAHA. Terima kasih buat yang baca dan nantinya meninggalkan review, favorit ataupun follow. Terus mohon kritik sama sarannya juga. Buat yang tertarik sama grup Fanfiction Addict, boleh langsung kirim PM buat nanya2.


End file.
